New faces and different surroundings
by JForbes
Summary: Jasper and Rosalie Hale are entering their senior year at a new boarding school where Rosalie meets her new roommate Bella Swan. The rest of Cullen's are here as well. AU All Human Review please! An Alice and Jasper story.
1. Chapter 1

_Here are your keys_ Rosalie grumbled as she came back to the car after checking us in. It was my fault that we had to start our senior year at a new place, she was frustrated at me but she would never vocalize her displeasure about it. She would complain about everything else under the sun but not about this. I had gotten myself kicked out of our last school right after finals, Rosalie didn't have to leave with me but she didn't want me to have to start a new school so she transferred with me.

All of our things had already been shipped so there wouldn't really be a major move in process. We were in Rosalie's red Benz. It was her pride and joy; our father had sent us matching ones for our sixteenth birthday. I guess he thought he could make up for the fact that we only saw him for two weeks a year at most with extravagant gifts. Rosalie loved hers but mine still had less than 500 miles on it. My Vespa had been shipped out along with our belongings; I missed it pretty badly, not having it in DC was a hardship. We lived in Foggy Bottom so having a car was completely unnecessary, I loved having my Vespa though; there were few places in the city it couldn't take me.

_You are on the third floor; I'm on the second, 205 okay? _ I nodded and climbed out of the car, taking the folder with my room assignment and course schedule. I took a look at my room assignment sheet as I climbed the stairs to the third floor, my roommate was apparently some kid named Tyler Crowley. He was a senior like I was and he was from New York City. I sighed; I would miss not living with Sean this year, him and I always managed to find some trouble to get into. This place appeared to be way to clean, much like every other town in New England.

I stopped as I got to room 302, I unlocked the door. I was surprised as I saw the size of the room. It was really nice; I cocked my head to the side seeing that some of my things had been set up. All of my clothes were still boxed but my assistance devices were out and plugged in. I couldn't help but smile, someone went out of their way to make me feel at home. Tyler wasn't here yet, as a new student we were allowed to move in a day before the seniors.

I went through my clothes and put them away, I changed into a more comfortable pair of cargo shorts and one of my ratty tie dyed shirts. I looked at myself in the mirror, my honey blond hair was a mess but I looked good. I groaned as my watch vibrated, I looked at it and sighed as "Rose" flashed on the face. She couldn't exactly call me on a cell phone so she had a little button that she could push to get my attention. It was phenomenally annoying as it had a good 500 feet range, she could bother me from most places on campus.

I headed down to her room and knocked on the half opened door. I poked my head in and smiled at my twin sister. _What's up?_ I signed to her as I walked in.

_How's the move in going?_ She signed but she also spoke, she hadn't needed to do this in years.

_Good, what's with the lips moving? Feeling chatty?_ I smirked.

_I'd like you to meet my roommate Bella._ Oh shit. I'm an asshole. Rose laughed and pointed to behind me. I turned seeing a pale brunette smiling at me as she hung up her clothing.

"Oh Hi, I'm Jasper" I extended my hand and she shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you" I watched her lips intently. "Rosalie tells me you play soccer and baseball right?" I felt my cheeks redden, of course she did. I've played both for as long as I could remember, I enjoy both but I really love baseball though; I was starting catcher all three years at my last school.

I nodded and looked at her for a moment "So you're a new senior too?" I could tell I had asked a bit too softly as Bella leaned her head forward to hear me. It has been a little over four years since I lost my hearing and I didn't always have the best control over the volume of my voice.

"Junior actually, new student though" I nodded. I spent the evening hanging out with Rosalie and Bella, Bella was a sweet gal, incredibly clumsy but sweet. We ordered pizza and spent the evening watching DVD's on Rosalie's big screen. My roommate moved in as planned on Saturday; he was a pretty good guy. The only problem I saw was that he was having difficulty grasping the lip reading thing and often shouted at me. I spent Saturday night being introduced to his friends. Most of them were still juniors and the only one of them that didn't seem to be really annoying was Angela.

It was soon Monday morning and I was being awoken by the vibrations of my mattress as my alarm clock silently went off. I hopped in the shower attempting not to wake Tyler, it was still really early and I had to get breakfast before meeting with the guidance counselor. I thought it was a little premature and figured I'd have to see her sometime soon enough, at these kind of high tuition boarding schools you never saw the headmaster unless you did something really stupid.

I changed into a polo shirt and designer jeans before heading down to the cafeteria. There were only a few people in there so I just grabbed some Poptarts and took a seat by a window. I stared off into space after I finished eating, I was a little startled when my watch vibrated again. I smiled thankfully when I remembered I set it to tell me when I needed to go find this guidance counselor.

I found my way upstairs to the offices, knocking softly on the door labeled Mrs. Cullen. I smiled as the door opened to a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair and dimples opened the door. _Hi, you must be Jasper._ She signed perfectly to me with a soft smile.

_Yes it's a pleasure to meet you. _ I extended my hand which she gently took. She asked me how I liked everything so far, I told her I thought it was still too early to tell. We chatted for a few minutes, both of her sons played baseball so I'm sure I'd get to know them eventually. She explained to me why we were having the meeting in the first place. She told me it wasn't her idea but that due to the circumstances of my transfer she was being forced to. _They completely overreacted. _ I signed with a half smile half smirk.

She let out a laugh and signed back. _You put gelatin in almost every restroom in the academic building before you took a flight home for the summer. _I laughed at the memory. _It took the janitors over fifty hours to get it out._

_If they would have asked me I would have told them all they needed to do was pour hot water into the toilets it would become watery again. _ She laughed and shook her head.

_You and my son Emmett will get along just fine._ We chatted for a while longer until the warning bell for the morning assembly rang. She walked with me to the auditorium where 200 or so of my new school mates sat waiting.

_How was the meeting with the counselor? _ Rosalie asked as I took my seat, we were organized in alphabetical order by class. As seniors we were on the right hand side behind the juniors. I told her it was fine and began to look around again, spacing out as I frequently did. I didn't attempt to read the lips of the dean of students who was talking to us from the front of the auditorium. Apparently they were welcoming the new students because I felt a hard jab in my ribs from Rose.

"Fuck! What?" I growled at Rosalie. _Say present! _ She signed quickly. "Oh um present" I looked around seeing my school mates laugh. I was soon on my way to my first class.

**A/N – Would you like to see it continue? Review! If it's well received I'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over at my brother, I was only three minutes older than him but he would always be my baby brother. We had been in the car for six hours, I had my radio to listen to but poor Jasper had nothing, I couldn't talk to him because my hands were busy and he got car sick so reading was out of the question.

I wasn't feeling that bad though, I loved driving my car. Our dad had gotten us matching Mercedes on our sixteenth birthday. Jazz hated his car; it sat in our garage since he got it. I understood why he hated the idea of driving it. First off it was from our dad and our dad hadn't really looked at him in about four and a half years now. He would never say it but he blamed Jasper for our mother's death. I hated him for doing that to Jasper. Jasper blamed himself for it enough as it is. He felt that if he hadn't been over at his friends house that Christmas Eve, than she wouldn't have gone to pick him up and they never would have been in that accident. It was bad enough that Jasper had spent three months in the hospital after the accident but it had caused him to lose his hearing.

Jasper was having a tough time; he had been the mastermind of a prank that had apparently been the last straw at our school. The prank wasn't even that bad, he had left a printed note saying use hot water in well over half of the restrooms in which he had filled the toilets with gelatin. He didn't even mind that they had asked him not to return, he hated that I needed to transfer with him. He wanted us to be together in school of course, he just felt guilty because he knew I liked our old school.

I smiled as I reached for my key ring and I gently pushed down on the small white remote sending a vibration to Jasper's watch. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he jumped and looked seeing my name flash across his watch face. "Is that really necessary?" he asked as he rolled his eyes.

I took the steering wheel with one hand and began to finger spell with other. _Yes._

"Okay? Do you need something?" He raised one eyebrow as he smiled at me. He was a really bright kid, and he had always been quiet, even before the accident. He was one of the best listeners that I knew oddly enough. He was incredibly perceptive to people's moods, he had once commented that body language says volumes more than most people don't realize.

_Not really. _I signed with a grin; he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"How much further?" He groaned; the rural roads were starting to get to him.

_Fifteen minutes and if you puke in my car I will make you walk._ I spelled out quickly. When Jasper first lost his hearing it was our only way to communicate, thankfully we had learned the alphabet in class. He shot me a look; I just laughed and ruffled his hair. We were soon pulling into the parking lot marked for move in. _Do you want to come in or wait in the car?_ I asked him as I put the car in park.

_I'll just wait in the car._ I watched as he pulled out his sidekick and began texting to his friends from back home in DC. I gave a soft sigh and climbed out, heading into the main building. There were only about 3 teachers or administrators sitting at the check in table. I guess that made sense though considering there was only about 200 students here in total. I looked to the three adults facing me the one sitting at the end gave me a friendly wave; I smiled back and made my way over.

"Name?" she asked looking up at me, she must have been a teacher because she was too young to be an administrator.

"Rosalie Hale, I would also like to check in my brother Jasper Hale" she nodded and looked through a few folders before pulling two out.

"Alright Rosalie, in the folders there is your schedule and your new room assignment." New room assignment thank god, the notice I had gotten in the mail had me living in a double room alone. I didn't like the idea of living alone; I always liked having a roommate. My roommate last year and I had become instant friends; I was going to miss her this year.

"Thank you" I took the folder into my hands.

"Here is everything for Jasper, I would like to see him in my office before school starts on Monday; I've put a note in here for him" She explained, I grimaced. Jasper couldn't be in trouble all ready could he. She must have read my expression perfectly because she let out a chuckle. "He's not in any trouble at all, I'm your guidance counselor and the dean just wants me to speak to him" She smiled, turning her attention to my side.

I looked at the short, pixie like girl at my side. She had to be no more than 4'10". "Mom, Can Edward and I go home now?" she asked looking at the guidance counselor.

"Sure Alice, just make sure Emmett knows your leaving, he won't be happy if you leave without him. Rosalie, this is my daughter Alice Cullen, she's in the grade below you." She smiled as she introduced me.

"Oh, Rosalie Hale! You have a twin too right?" The short girl was beaming. I let out a soft laugh.

"Yes, my brother Jasper is waiting in the car. You have a twin too then?" I asked not just trying to be polite. Having a twin is something different; you end up being closer than other siblings. Our best friends from DC were another set of twins.

"Yupp! My brother Edward is somewhere around here. Your brother has that sweet Vespa right?" I laughed, this girl knew way too much about us already.

"Yeah, that's his baby" I smiled.

"Lucky, she won't let me get one" she pointed to her mother.

"Or ride one" Mrs. Cullen added with a smirk. I laughed again.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alice, Mrs. Cullen. I should head back out to my brother" I gave a smile and wave before walking out the door. The moment I got out the door a behemoth of a man/boy ran into me. I began to fall but he caught me before I hit the floor. I glared up at the brawny boy in front of me. He had adorable curly hair and dimples but he clearly was an idiot. I grumbled as her let go of me and I headed to the car, still grumbling as I reached Jasper.

_Here are your keys, you are on the third floor; I'm on the second, 205 okay?_ I signed to him and he climbed out of the car after nodding. Without a word he walked to the upper classman dormitory. I headed to my room as well. I climbed the stairs to the second floor and walked down the hall to my room, the door was already open. I pushed it open further and peaked into the large room, a pale brunette smiled at me.

"Hey you must be Rosalie" she smiled at me. I looked into my file quickly.

"Yeah, Isabella right?"

"Yeah but you can call me Bella"


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned as sunlight began to fill my room. Ugh, Monday mornings. I slowly opened my eyes seeing my roommate flitter about the room as she got ready. By the look of it she had already showered and dried her hair. "What time is it?" I croaked out as I pulled my blanket over my face.

"Seven, you should probably hurry up, you wouldn't want to miss breakfast" she smiled at me. Miss breakfast? Was she crazy? They didn't stop serving breakfast until 7:50; I had eons to get ready. I slowly got up and looked at Rosalie. She was dressed like she had just fallen out of a Ralph Lauren ad, her hair and makeup already done to perfection. Rosalie made being insanely beautiful look effortless. After taking a shower I dried my hair and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

We made our way into the cafeteria and started to look for Jasper. After looking for a moment, I turned to Rosalie, "He wouldn't sleep through breakfast would he?" I asked. During the weekend he had woken himself up promptly at two each afternoon. Rosalie was only a little bit better on the weekend than Jasper was; she managed to drag herself out of bed by noon.

"Um" Rosalie considered it for a moment "Oh, he's seeing the guidance counselor this morning, they're afraid he's going to be a trouble maker" I couldn't help but make a face. Jasper wasn't a trouble maker, a prankster yes but he would never do any real harm. He is such a sweetheart, he's really funny too; he recently began moving random things around on Rosalie's side of the room whenever she wasn't looking.

"Hey Rosalie!" I heard a high musical voice; I turned along with Rosalie to look for the source. A short black haired girl waved excitedly at my roommate.

"Hey Alice" Rosalie smiled back and started to walk over.

"How are you?" I looked at the two boys sitting with her, one was very large with curly hair; he looked like he was on some kind of steroids. The other was much leaner with bronze hair and light skin; I felt butterflies in my stomach as I looked at him.

"Good" I watched as Rosalie's eyes narrowed as she looked at the larger boy. He looked up at her, his eyes widened.

"Hey, I'm sorry for nearly flattening you yesterday" he blushed a little bit as he smiled. Rosalie nodded and turned back to the girl who must be Alice.

"Sit!" she motioned to the three open chairs at her table; I followed Rosalie's lead and sat down.

"This is my roommate Bella" Rosalie introduced me to the table.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Alice" The small pixie greeted me excitedly. Everyone at the table introduced themselves, Emmett, who was Alice's enormous older brother, went first and Edward, her twin went second. We chatted while we all ate, "So what sport did you sign up for?" Alice asked with a smile, sports were a substitute for gym here and they were mandatory.

"Aerobics and Yoga" I blushed, I wasn't the most coordinated person and they seemed to be the safest options. "How about you?" I asked Alice.

"Advanced Ballet and Jazz" she beamed proudly. "Rosalie?" She turned to my gorgeous roommate who was eating a small container of yogurt.

"Soccer" she answered softly.

"Oh sweet me too, the men's team of course though" Emmett's voice was booming.

"Great" she gave an unenthused smile. Emmett grumbled and looked down discouraged, he didn't seem like he was used to girls treating him this way. "How about you Edward?" She asked trying to pull the attention away from herself.

"Tennis" the bronze haired angel said softly.

"Cool" I blushed again at the lameness of my voice; I was so plain in comparison to everyone at my table.

"So where's your brother?" Alice looked to Rosalie.

"With your mom actually" So the guidance counselor is their mother, I noted mentally as the two began to chat, their conversation being cut short as the assembly bell rang. We all walked to the auditorium together.

As I hit the top step I tripped, I would have face planted if it hadn't been for Emmett. "Careful!" he laughed as he helped me to my feet. He laughed again and patted my back. Rosalie looked him up and down again but averted her eyes once he noticed. I smiled to myself as her cheeks reddened slightly. Alice explained the seating process as we entered the auditorium. I walked with Edward and Alice to the front of the upperclassman side.

"Swan…" Alice appeared to me counting the seats. "Last row next to Jessica Stanley" she said with a grimace, a grimace that was exemplified on her twin's face. She pointed to a girl with dark curly hair who was talking animatedly with a girl a few rows ahead of her.

"Great" I sighed and started back to my seat. We waited for a few minutes before the dean of students came in and started into a boring diatribe about the new school year. He started a small roll call to introduce the new students, there were only about thirty of us so it didn't take long.

I smiled to myself as he called my roommates name, I turned and saw Emmett staring at her as she said present. "Jasper Hale?" the dean asked once, but Jasper didn't respond. I watched as he was staring intently at the wall to this right. "Jasper Hale?" The dean repeated loudly. I laughed softly as Rosalie elbowed him to get his attention.

"Fuck! What?" His surprised voice rang out. She signed something quickly to him. "Oh…present" he croaked out as laughter filled the auditorium, it wasn't mean spirited laughter though and Jasper laughed along with him. When the dean's voice rang out calling another name I turned back to the front, Alice was completely turned around in her seat looking towards the back of the auditorium. I followed her gaze and saw she was staring at Jasper.

**A/N still working out the introductions. Keep reviewing please!**


	4. Chapter 4

After my embarrassing little mishap during assembly I walked with Rosalie to our first class. We had nearly all of our classes together, I'm sure whoever scheduled the courses thought it would be easier for me that way. I could do just fine reading the teachers lips by myself though, the only time I got lost was when they would be speaking and writing on the board at the same time. Whatever though, at least I get to see Rosalie almost all day. The only classes we didn't have together are my afternoon art classes.

_First we have physics,_ she signed to me as we walked out of the auditorium. I gave a wave to Bella as we passed her, she was being chatted up by the curly haired brunette sitting next to her; she looked like she wanted to strangle her. I chuckled to myself as we made our way towards one of the academic buildings. This place was much larger than it needed to be. It appeared that each department had their own building. It was gorgeous day out; even with all of the tree coverage the sun was blinding. I pulled out my Ray Ban Wayfarers and smiled, enjoying the warmth on my face. I normally wouldn't be okay with spending so much on material things but they were the originals and I looked damn good in them.

_How was the meeting with the counselor?_ Rosalie asked me as we walking. I simply shrugged. _Oh come on, you aren't already on probation or anything are you?_ I laughed.

_No I'm not on probation; it was fine. She's super hot, for a mom I guess, and she signs. _She threw her head back as she laughed.

_Only you could have the hots for someone middle aged. _

_It's not my fault everyone our age is so juvenile. _I laughed as she narrowed her eyes at me. She hated when I called her juvenile, I teased her frequently for her perfect high school lifestyle and her passion for pop music. We walked up the short set of stairs up to the science building; I was surprised by how nice the facilities were, even though the building was well over 100 years old, everything looked brand new.

The morning went off without a hitch and by lunch time I was starving. _I'm going to change into something I can get paint on._ I signed to Rosalie and headed off to our dormitory. I put on a pair of carpenter jeans that were already splattered with plaster and a beat up t-shirt that was once black. I had my sunglasses on the top of my head; they did a good job keeping my hair out of my face.

I ran into Bella outside of the cafeteria. "Hey! How are you?" She smiled; she seemed pleased to see someone she recognized. Rosalie must have talked to her because she was making a conscious effort to be facing me so I could read her lips; it was something I was thankful for.

"I'm good. How about you? Having a good first day?" I opened the door for her.

"Sort of" she was lying, something was bothering her. Her shoulders were slouched, Bella's posture wasn't perfect but it wasn't this bad either. I could tell she didn't want to discuss it though so I just let it go. I sniffed the air, a smile forming on my face.

"Mmmm, fooood" I gave a goofy grin as I eyed the food. In the morning the cafeteria looked very different there had only been two or three people working but now there were well over twenty people preparing made to order meals. Bella walked over to the salad bar and I found myself at a burger station, we met back at the utensils and looked around for Rosalie or an empty set of chairs, whichever came first.

Bella saw Rosalie and pulled my sleeve before pointing at my twin sister; she was sitting with a short girl with wild black hair who was chatting away quickly. Bella said hello to her but I couldn't catch her name, I just moved quickly into the seat next to Rosalie. I felt her gentle nudge as she brought my attention to the girl whose mouth was moving so quickly that I couldn't figure out what on earth she was saying. It looked as if she hadn't taken a breath since I sat down. She finally looked to me for a response of some sort. "I'm sorry?" I looked to Rose for some help.

I continued to look at the girl who now looked discouraged as if I had hurt her feelings. _What is she saying? _I finally signed to my sister but still looked at the petite beauty.

"Ohhhh" I watched her realize the problem, most people would have blushed but she was no longer fazed, not one bit. She thought about something for a moment adorably chewing on her lip. _I-A-M-A-L-I-C-E _she crudely spelled out. I felt a smile force its way on to my cheeks. She was incredibly beautiful, her short black hair stuck up wildly, she reminded me of some of the girls from DC but along with her visible edginess there was an indescribable grace about her. I felt my heart begin to pound harder in my chest, I was positive my ears must be red with my blushing.

"Nice to meet you Alice, I'm Jasper" I extended my hand across the table, she shook it eagerly. I was a little surprised by how small her hands were; I knew I had large hands but honestly hers were half the size. Her skin felt like silk, I wanted to touch it all of the time.

With her free hand she spelled out _Hi._

"Hi" I slowly let go of her tiny hand. I found myself staring into her eyes, getting lost in their gentle brown color. The world around me seemed to fade; it was suddenly as if she was the only person in the room. I wanted her to be the only person in the room. I felt my wrist shake was my watch started to vibrate, I looked down at the face; Rosalie's name flashed a few times. I turned to my sister and raised both palms questioning.

_What? I thought you had gone catatonic._ She signed and laughed before ruffling my hair. Lunch was nowhere near as long as I wanted it to be, nowhere as long as I needed it to be. _Come down to my room before you go for soccer tryouts, I'll walk with you okay? _Rosalie took a hold of my shirt to force me to look at her.

"Okay" I rolled my eyes and walked out, part of me wanted to follow Alice; I could change my course schedule around right? Instead I had to go back to my room to get my supplies for my photography class, my portraiture class and my wheel thrown pottery. I had to admit, I loved my afternoon schedule. I followed my campus map to the art building, it looked enormous. The building was almost completely glass and consisted for dozens of studios; our school was one of the few with an accredited art program. I walked upstairs to the dark room smiling; I took a seat in the back of the attached classroom and pulled out a notebook. I began to doodle for a few minutes before I felt a gentle hand on my arm, I looked up quickly and my gaze was met by Alice's.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're in advanced photography?" his soft voice rang out as a smile crossed his perfect cheeks. I felt a smile tear across my face, he had unintentionally yelled at me during the lunch. All I could do was nod at him. "Awesome" he grinned as the tips of his ears reddened with an adorable blush. God, he was more beautiful than his sister and Rosalie could well be a model. I tried to stifle a sigh.

"Yeah. Awesome." I smiled back at him. I felt my eyes wandering as I looked down at his plaster covered jeans, they appeared to be Sevens. He had on a destroyed Pink Floyd t-shirt, it had the image from the Dark Side of the Moon and it had faded orange spots, which I assume are from turpentine, all over it. I looked up at his unmanageable blond locks that were glistening in the sunlight that filled the room from the window behind him. They were being kept up by a pair of Bob Dylan style sunglasses.

"So how long have you gone here?" His voice brought me out of my ogling.

"Since my freshman year" I slowed my speech down trying to ensure he could understand me.

"Oh wow, you're a lifer." I smiled at his description.

"Yeah, you could say that. My mom works here so we get to attend classes and live at home."

"Is your Mom a teacher?"

"She teaches the psychology class and she's the guidance counselor" his face changed as the teacher walked in. He looked disappointed as his attention shifted towards her. I began to feel his disappointment as I pulled out my notebook. I traced my finger over my name that I had scribed on its cover as the teacher began to introduce herself and go over the syllabus. It was the exact same syllabus that she used last year for standard photography.

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Jasper. He was looking at me too; his gaze was more direct though. He was looking at me in an unfamiliar way, not the way most boys looked at me. He was looking at me the way my dad often looks at my mom. Ew. Gross. No, it wasn't gross when he did it. I felt a sigh building up in me; I had to fight every urge in my body to giggle. How did my mom manage to keep a straight face at all with someone looking at her this way? I sighed as he realized I saw him looking, he turned his attention back to the teacher as a subtle blush hit his face.

Mrs. Posten spent another five minutes explaining what to expect in the course before diving right into the subject matter. She was explaining to us the finer uses of dodging and burning in order to affect the final outcome of a print. She asked if anyone had their negatives with them, I shook my head along with all of my classmates, except for Jasper that is. He reached into his leather saddle bag; I could see his camera in the bag along with a binder of negatives. Mrs. Posten began to thumb through his contact sheets for a moment before retrieving a small negative strip from its holder. "Come on" she called out to us and led us into the dark room.

It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the lack of light but I was soon able to see everything perfectly again. We gathered around one of the new enlargers that could print 20x24 images without difficulty while Mrs. Posten put the negative into the enlarger. With a few adjustments we saw a gorgeous black and white image come into focus. The majority of the image consisted of a river and concrete but in the left hand side there was a gorgeous woman. It was his sister Rosalie; it took me a moment to realize that though, there was no standard smile plastered on her made up face. She looked tired and she looked like she was in deep thought. I like to consider myself a good photographer, the best in my other classes at least but I have never taken a photo that came close to this. We spent the remainder of the class being shown how to accent certain parts of the photo, which was interesting but I didn't care. I wanted to sit and talk to Jasper. I needed to get to know him.

I was frustrated that I didn't have more than one class with him, one wasn't enough. After classes finished I headed to my dance class but my mind was elsewhere and our instructor knew it. The two hours seemed to drag on forever and the dinner bell was the closest thing to divine intervention that I've ever seen. I didn't even bother changing as I nearly sprinted to the cafeteria. I scanned the crowd and saw Rosalie and Bella; poor Rosalie had what looked like a full body length grass stain on her back. "What happened to you?" I asked as I set my bag down in one of the empty chairs.

"It was an accident" Rosalie said softly. Bella let out a laugh.

"She nearly broke Jess Stanley's ankle" Bella explained.

"Accident." I laughed as a smile formed on her face.

"What did you do to her?" my eyes widened with intrigue, I decided that food could wait for some good gossip. She told me how she had 'accidently' slide tackled Jess after she had asked another girl on the team if Jasper was slow, something she assumed because of how little he spoke during class. Slow, how dare she say that? I felt anger bubbling in my chest but all of this dissipated when I saw Jasper walk over with my brother Emmett, they were both covered in dirt and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes she looked at Emmett, I tried not to laugh. Emmett wasn't used to girls being hostile towards him and by the look in his eyes; I could tell he was up to the challenge.

"Newton just got demoted to second string because of this guy" I felt another smile forming on my face, I hated that kid. Emmett slapped Jasper on his back with pride. I looked at Jasper again, there was dirt on just about every surface of his body, I normally hated dirtiness but he made dirty sexy. He played soccer too which means he would be in those cute little shorts pretty frequently. "Oh hey, this is Jasper" he attempted to introduce us but Jasper's attention had moved on to his sister, she was signing to him intently. I felt a pang of jealously, I wanted to be able to talk to him like that.

"Shut up, I know; go away now" I narrowed my eyes at him, only being partially serious.

**A/N – Well I hope there are no more chapter's that aren't in Jasper's or Alice's POV, I had planned on writing the whole story from their POV's but figured everyone should be introduced first. **


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett slapped my back, very pleased that I had beaten Mike Newton out for starting goalkeeper. Today's tryouts had separated the team by position and the assistant coach Mr. Kent, who was also my calculus teacher, took Mike and I aside to run drills. Mike was a good keeper but he wasn't great, I was great at being a goalkeeper. My old coach said that was because I was crazy, crazy enough to sacrifice my body for a great save. I felt a little bad for dethroning Mike but he was just a junior, he could start next year.

_You need a shower._ Rosalie signed to me and made a face as she looked at my dirt and sweat covered body.

_Looks like you do too. _I smirked and gestured to her grass stained back. Rosalie was a hardnosed sweeper at our old school and I was positive she had gotten the stain by tackling someone here. _Which poor girl got the business end of your cleats today? _I teased.

_Shut up, she deserved it. _

_I'm sure she did. _I grabbed the empty seat next to my sister and turned it around before sitting in it backwards. _How did it go? _

_First string, of course. _ I patted her shoulder proudly and took a carrot off of her plate before stuffing it into my mouth. She scowled at me, _get your own._

_Why would I do that when I can just eat yours? _I smirked. _We've already signed into dinner, so we can just leave right? _She nodded suspiciously. _Tyler says there is a great coffee shop in town, I vote we take a short road trip, we'll bring Bella. _I watched as a smile crossed her face. "Excellent" I smiled back.

_You need to shower first though, I'm not letting you in my car looking and smelling like that. _I rolled my eyes but nodded.

I turned my attention to Alice who had gracefully slipped into the seat next to me. "Do you know where the Town Perk is?" Her eyes lit up and she began to say something too quickly for me to catch, I reached and gently touched her wrist, I felt my heart pound harder in my chest I touched her perfect skin. "Slowly" I whispered in her ear.

"It's right down town, next to the pizza place" I watched her lips as she spoke.

"Do you…um…want to get some coffee with me and my sister?" I asked suddenly nervous, maybe she didn't like coffee; maybe the idea of spending time with me out of the classroom disgusted her. My nerves calmed as she smiled.

"Really?" She looked at me, her eyebrows arched. I nodded eagerly. "Absolutely."

"Yeah?" She nodded this time. "Okay, I have to go get cleaned up, can you be ready in twenty minutes?" I followed her gaze as she looked to her brother Emmett who looked a little disappointed. "You should come too, it'll be fun" I felt my wrist vibrate and looked back to Rosalie. _Don't make me take that from you. _

_I'd like to see you try. Why would you have to invite him? _She glared at me. I felt a smile cross my face, Rosalie normally loved attention from guys but something about Emmett was different for her.

_Be nice. _I smirked as I kissed the top of her before standing up. "Okay, out front in twenty minutes okay?" I said to everyone at the table before hurrying off to shower. It didn't take me more than five minutes to clean off in the shower, I quickly found myself staring at myself in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair, pleased with how soft it was. For the first time I was glad Rosalie had always bought me expensive salon shampoo. I towel dried my hair as I rummaged through my closet.

Not that I thought Alice would care what I was wearing but I wanted to look nice, I wanted to impress her. I groaned as I looked at my clothing. I wanted to impress her while looking like me not like the J Crew model Rosalie seemed to think I should look like. I chewed on my lip for a moment in thought before pulling out a pair of jeans and a zip up hoodie. I changed and grabbed my sunglasses before pulling on my Diesel hi-tops before heading out to the colonnade out front.

"Hey" Bella waved at me as she stood with Alice's other brother, Edward or something I think. Bella's cheeks were red with blush; I felt her embarrassment over something. Edward had a smile on his face; I couldn't tell if it was a smug or genuine smile though. If he had said something to embarrass her he and I were going to have a problem.

"Hey, is everything alright?" I asked as I pulled my sunglasses down, it was nearly six and the sun was still bright as it had been all day.

"Everything is great; you don't mind if Edward comes do you?" I felt a smile form on my lips, so that's what she's embarrassed about.

"Of course not" I looked up as Rosalie approached. "So how is this all going to work?" I counted in my head to see how many of us there were, six of us coming and Rose's car only fit five. "I'll just take my Vespa" I said more to Rosalie than anyone else.

She let out a sigh, _fine, but go put your jacket on._ I rolled my eyes but smiled. When I bought my Vespa she bought me a nearly indestructible ICON TiMAX leather jacket that was actually plated with titanium to go with it. I guess she figured if I was going to wreck my Vespa, which maxed out at 76 miles per hour, the monstrous jacket would save my butt.

"Fine" I hurried back to my room to get it, when I came back I saw Mrs. Cullen standing with Alice and Emmett. I stopped my jogging and walked over, I ran through the rules that the school had about leaving campus in my head, the only real rule was that we had to be back by 8:30 for the start of study hall. Maybe Mrs. Cullen didn't trust us yet; I felt a frown from on my cheeks as I approached her.

_I don't scare you that much do I?_ She signed. _It took that smile of yours a total of fifteen seconds to disappear. _Rosalie laughed as Mrs. Cullen smiled and I felt my cheeks redden.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Mrs. Cullen after noticing Alice's puzzled expression, she clearly didn't like not knowing sign language.

"Not at all, I just wanted to make sure you know to be back by 8:30 and I was going to ask you" She pointed at Emmett, "to pick up a pound of their special dark roast." I smiled relieved. "Oh and I hear some congratulations are in order for you two" she gestured to Rosalie and I. What on earth would she be congratulating me on? I must have looked confused because Mrs. Cullen let out a laugh, "The soccer teams" she explained.

"Ohhh, thank you" I smiled again. She nodded and gave each of her children a kiss before reminding them to be safe and telling all of us to enjoy ourselves. We watched as she headed to her own car before turning back to one another.

"All but Jasper can fit into my car, which is fine because he wants to take his own ride" Rosalie explained to us.

"Why don't we just all go in my Jeep?" Emmett asked sounding a bit sheepish.

"Because we're going in my car" I chuckled at how quickly Rosalie responded. We walked up the short hill to the student parking lot; I smiled as I saw my baby, it was the new GTS 250 model in dragon red and I loved it. I unchained it from the sign post and pulled my helmet out of the seat compartment; I felt eyes watching me and looked up catching Alice's gaze. She blushed adorably and looked away.

"Ready?" I asked looking to Rosalie now who was proudly showing Emmett the engine she had modified.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah, come on lets go" Alice reached up taking Emmett by the bicep as she forced him into car. Rosalie smiled and closed the trunk. I couldn't help but smile too as Alice, Edward and Bella climbed into the back seat. The car could fit five but that was a cruel estimate, the same way only one person should ever be in a phone booth at one time but I've seen eighteen fit with the door shut.

_You're following us right?_ Rosalie looked at me before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Nah, I was just going to drive north and see where I end up" I teased.

"I don't need your sarcasm mister" I laughed as she glared at me.

_Yes I'm going to follow you_

_Thank you, that wasn't that hard was it? _I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue as I pulled my helmet on and zipped up my jacket. The drive into town only lasted about ten minutes which I was disappointed in. The 'down town' only consisted of about four blocks but it was still a charming town, very quaint.

The coffee shop we stopped at looked much more like a home than a restaurant, it was about as mom and pop as you could get. We made our way inside and were met by a girl a few years older than us who told us we were welcome to sit wherever we pleased. Emmett and I moved two tables so we could all sit together.

"So what's good here?" I asked Alice as I turned my chair around and sat down across from her in it backwards. She rambled for a little about the salads and the sandwiches; I nodded as I took in her words. "Come help me order?" I asked putting on my best pleading face.

"Of course" she smiled and stood up. I walked with her up to the counter and watched as she ordered a pecan chicken salad and some complicated latte.

"A turkey club and a cup of coffee" The employee looked at me for a moment.

"A cup of coffee?"

"Black? And large?" I watched as Alice laughed gently before apparently translating my order. I waited as the employee rang up the order, I pulled out my tattered leather wallet and handed her a twenty. I found a frown forming on my face as Alice pulled some money out of her pocket. "No, no, you are my guest" I gently grabbed Alice's hand, stopping her from attempting to pay.

"Its fine, Jasper" I watched her blush. I shook my head and smiled as she finally conceded and put her money back into her pocket.

"Thank you" I said softly into her ear before waving away the change that was being handed back to me. The employee smiled broadly at her large tip and told us we could take a seat, our food would be brought over to us. I turned and walked back to our table as Rosalie got up with Bella to go order their meals.

"So Jasper, what do you do for fun?" Alice looked at me as I sat across from her. She smiled at me and I felt my heart begin to pound harder. How could this little lady turn me into an awkward boy, I was getting steamrolled by someone who was inches shy of five feet.

"Um…baseball, I guess" I knew I was stumbling with my words and I'm sure my face was red with blush.

"You play baseball too?" Her expression was an excited one.

"Catcher" I nodded as I smiled back at her. She turned to her older brother and said something I couldn't catch. He looked as excited as she had a moment ago.

"We're going to be good this year" I watched as Edward spoke up.

"You guys play baseball too?" Emmett and Edward nodded as they smiled.

It wasn't long until our food was brought to us; I sipped on my coffee as Alice dug into her salad. "How is it?"

"Excellent" I smiled as she did, I tried not to stare too much as I watched her eat. It looked like she was savoring every bite. My sandwich was good but it wasn't great, the French fries on the other hand were fantastic.

"Would you like one?" I held out one of the fries between my thumb and index finger for her to take. She didn't take it from me though, she looked pensive for a moment before she smiled and leaned over eating it out of my hand. I felt my face flush as silky lips brushed my finger tips. Her cheeks reddened a little bit as she pursed her lips together, her mouth didn't open but I was sure she said "Mmmm".

I looked down at my plate trying to relax. I felt the table move; I looked up quickly seeing that Alice had slapped her hand down. "Emmett!" she was absolutely stunning as she beamed at her brother.

"What?" He looked a little puzzled by her excitement.

"Dad has his conference this weekend right?" Emmett nodded still looking confused. "We have the house to ourselves all weekend" She grinned.

"I like how your mind works small fry" he finally smiled back. Edward must have said something because both Alice and Emmett rolled their eyes. "Come on spoil sport, it'll be fun" Edward closed his eyes for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"What's going on?" Rosalie signed to me as she spoke.

"We're having a party Friday night, you better come" Alice smiled at my sister happily.


	8. Chapter 8

"So you and my brother?" I smirked at Rosalie as she rolled her eyes. I pulled my sunglasses down as I shifted slightly on the metal bleachers. "Don't worry, he likes you too" I watched out of the corner of my eye as she smiled to herself. She started to say something but stopped as she remembered my parents were sitting in front of us. Both of us wanted to discuss the plans for this evening. My parents were leaving right after the soccer game finished for the airport and they wouldn't be home until Sunday evening.

Both of us hopped to our feet and shouted as Jasper made a great save, pushing the ball out for a corner kick. His hair had to be pushed up with thin head band to keep his blond locks out of his face. He looked so funny in his unnecessarily large gloves and bright shirt but to me he still looked perfect. His subtle dimples showed as he gave a relieved smile after the corner kick was cleared by Emmett. I bit my lip as a smile formed on my face.

"Speaking of people's brothers" Rosalie grinned.

"Hush" I gestured to my parents, a smile crossed my mother's face proving to both of us that she was listening. She was right though, I had fallen head over heels for Jasper Hale. He was the sweetest guy I have ever met, he was smart and he was good looking. Plus, I think he liked me too. Every time he saw me his face lit up and whenever he knew I noticed this he would blush and look away.

Our team was already up three to nothing but in soccer that can change quickly so my parents wanted to stay all the way until the end. Today had been one of many double headers with the boys and girls team, Rosalie's team had already destroyed the opposition. I was surprised with how good Rosalie was, not too often are pretty blond popular girls so fiercely athletic. She was a beast, a bit of an enforcer really; she was a sweeper like Emmett was and they both loved wrecking oncoming forwards.

Bella was sitting a few rows up with my brother Edward. They were already an item, talk about wasting zero time. If you didn't know that they had only met a week ago you would think they've been together for years. They were cute together though and Bella was a sweet girl even with her aversion to fashion; that will change though if I can manage to burn all of her old jeans and force her to go shopping with me. To be honest, I was a little surprised with how quickly Edward had taken to her. He never showed interest in other girls before her and now he was all Mr. Hopeless Romantic.

I tried to stay focused on the game but my attention dwelled on the clock that was ticking down. Everyone at school who knew about the party had done a great job of keeping their mouths shut. Rosalie and Jasper had told their father they were driving down to New York City for the weekend and he faxed permission to the school for them to be off campus until Sunday. Bella had gotten permission as well to be gone. The rest of our attendees were juniors and seniors as well so they could stay off campus until 2am; all bases had been covered and this party was going to go off without a hitch.

I got to my feet as did everyone in the stands when the referee blew his whistle twice signaling the end of the game. I walked down the bleachers with Rosalie and over to the bench, she went straight to Emmett to congratulate him on the goal he scored early in the second half and I walked over to Jasper who was picking up his bag.

I gently patted his shoulder to get his attention, _Good game!_ I signed to him; I was slowly trying to learn sign language from my mom so we could communicate better.

"Thank you" he smiled at me, "So what's the plan…" he stopped as he saw my mom giving Emmett a hug. He blushed a little bit, "Sorry" he whispered as she started to come over to us. I put on my best smile as she kissed me goodbye and told me to listen to Emmett this weekend. I felt a little bad when she said she trusted us to make good decisions, I didn't feel that bad though. Having a party was a good decision.

The moment my parents left we headed to my house, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie got their showers first because frankly they all smelled pretty terrible. Once they were done Emmett with Rosalie to a liquor store, she had a fabulous fake ID that had never been rejected. Jasper took his Vespa with him for a trip to the grocery store to buy snack food; he said that since Rosalie tends to go overboard with the booze he wanted to make sure there were munchies to prevent people from getting too wasted.

­­­Once I finished getting ready I made my way downstairs, I followed the majority of the voices into the kitchen where Rosalie and Emmett were setting up an impromptu bar and Edward and Bella were putting the massive amount of snacks into bowls. "Wow, Jasper was right, you did go overboard" I teased Rosalie, "what were you planning on, a bottle per person?"

"Oh hush pip squeak" Rosalie retorted with her back to me.

"Wow, Alice you look great" Bella said as she took in my outfit. I grinned back at her; I had on a new red London Times dress with matching heels.

"Well thank you" I looked around, frowning as I didn't see Jasper.

"Get your tiny butt over here and help" Emmett pointed to the box of liquor bottles on the floor.

"Fine" I rolled my eyes at him and picked up the box. "Where's Jasper?"

"Setting up the stereo" Rosalie explained as she started to remove the bottles from the box. Setting up the stereo? That didn't make sense to me.

"Wait what?"

"He's setting up the stereo in the living room" Emmett explained for Rosalie. I shrugged and waited for them to empty the box in my hands. A few minutes passed before the distinct sound of The Postal Service filled the air. I set the box down and walked into the living room.

Jasper stood against one of the speakers with his eyes closed and his hand over the subwoofer. "I'm staring at the asphalt wondering what's buried underneath" he sang along with the music. He was remarkably on key, I watched him for a moment before he opened his eyes. He didn't blush when he saw me the way I expected him to, he just smiled at me and walked over.

"You like The Postal Service?" I asked feeling my heart pound wildly in my chest; The Postal Service was one of my favorite bands.

"Love them" he said simply before reaching for my hand. I let him take it and he lifted it above my head. He spun me gently in a circle shuffling his feet adorably to the beat. He danced with me until the song came to a stop.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice looked incredible in her red dress; she literally took my breath away as my heart skipped a beat when I looked at her. I should have been embarrassed when she saw me singing my favorite song from before the accident but all I wanted to do was dance with her. I approached her slowly feeling the bass vibrate below my feet. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before smiling as I took her hand. I'm not the greatest dancer in the world, actually I'm pretty terrible. I spun her gently and the bottom of her dress twirled beautifully.

Everything felt so right; this is how my life is supposed to be. Everything before this moment is simply the prologue. I found myself gazing into her eyes as she moved gracefully to the music.

The song ended sooner than I would have liked, I looked up seeing my sister and Emmett standing in the doorway. _About time._ Rosalie signed with a smile. I smiled back at her and slowly stepped back from Alice.

Emmett looked as if he gave a frustrated sigh as he rolled his eyes. Alice turned around as Emmett began to speak, "Alice, Take Jasper upstairs and make sure all of the doors are locked, I want no one in my room alright?" Alice nodded and grabbed my hand as she led me upstairs.

The moment we reached the top of the stairs I felt her small hands slightly above my stomach, her touch gave me goosebumps. I couldn't focus on her lips as my eyes were glued to hers. I didn't notice that she was slowly pushing me backwards until I felt the wall behind me. I'm sure she was saying something as her eyes were moving slightly as they were locked with me. I took in a deep breath as she leaned up and kissed me.

Raspberries. She tasted like fresh summer raspberries. I felt my lips moving in tandem with hers as I melted into her, I closed my eyes as I felt her cool hands reach up around my warm neck. I don't know how long we were kissing but Alice suddenly pulled back and blushed. "Someone's at the door" she explained as she listened to what was going on downstairs. She rolled her eyes, "It's Jess Stanley" she rolled her eyes and took my hand again, she points to a few doors and showed me that she wanted me to lock them. I smiled at her miming and nodded, she hurried off down the long hall to do the same.

I met her back at the top of stairs when I finished locking the doors. I smiled was her hand slipped into mine. This is why my hands are so large, to hold her hand this way. She smiled back at me before leading me down the stairs. Bella looked at me and smiled before giving me a knowing wink. I could tell by her expression she wouldn't say anything.

"Do you want to get a drink?" She asked me as we walked into the kitchen. She went over and started making herself a drink, I didn't want to drink but I didn't want to have her drink alone. I don't know if it was a misplaced attempt to be a gentleman but I felt like if she was under the influence and I wasn't I would be taking advantage of her in some way. I grabbed a beer and opened the bottle with my belt buckle.

She took my hand again and lifted it above her head before draping it over her shoulder; I smiled at her; as long as she was calling the shots I wouldn't run the risk of offending her. In this relationship, if that's what this is, I wanted her to be completely comfortable. The last thing I would ever want to do was hurt her, I knew I would do anything in my power to make her smile.

I walked with her outside after I felt loud music start. Her home was beautiful and very secluded nearly a mile from any other home. She walked me over to the edge of their pool. It was glowing a remarkable blue as its lights shined. She sat down in one of the chairs next to the water; I sat down next to her looking as the surface of the water rippled with the warm breeze of the Indian summer we were experiencing.

I got lost in my thoughts and the beauty of the water, I suddenly felt Alice's hand on my cheek as she turned my head to look at her. "What are you thinking about?" I watched her perfect red lips. I couldn't tell her the truth; I didn't want to tell her that I was thinking about the song lyrics to Such Great Heights and how much it felt like it was describing the two of us. The chatterbox and me, the guy who would never hear her laugh; which I'm sure was beautiful. I was about six foot two and she was maybe an inch over five with her heels on. It felt like we were made for each other, puzzle pieces if you will.

I felt my cheeks blush as she gazed at me, wanting to know what was going on in my head. "Just about how beautiful tonight is" I lied somewhat believably.

"It is isn't it?" She smiled before turning her head away from me as she took in her surroundings again. We started talking as the party really got started. We talked for what I'm sure was hours, the only breaks we took was when I went inside to refill our drinks. I continued to make her vodka-cranberries but they were much more cranberry with hardly any vodka and I was drinking cokes with barely a splash of rum.

On my way back to the pool after our most recent 'refills' I ran felt someone stumble into me. I staggered a bit but remained upright; I turned my head to see Mike Newton balancing himself on a glass table next to the edge of the pool. I frowned at him and turned back towards Alice. I took my seat and handed Alice her drink. No more than thirty seconds passed before I felt something wet splatter across my back. Alice's face was splattered as well. Her face was one of anger and shock; I got up quickly as I saw a solo cup bounce into the pool. I turned and saw Mike Newton shouting at me, his words must have been slurred because I couldn't tell what he was saying.

My face must have been one of confusion because he began to slow his speech and his expression became one of angered mockery. "What's your problem Lenny?" Lenny? I couldn't figure out at first. Lennie, of that's charming. I was shocked that he even knew what Of Mice and Men was, this pathetic dig was not something he thought up on his own.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Alice who had moved to my side. I was suddenly pushed into her, nearly knocking her over. I turned and shoved him with my forearm. "Are you okay?" I asked as I turned my head to look at her. I felt a sudden pain in the side of my head as Mike's fist caught me. Little punk hit like a Rosalie, I fell and my head slammed into something that shattered when I hit it. Before I knew it felt cool water as everything faded.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper smiled at me as he walked towards me carrying our drinks. I knew full well that there was little to no vodka in my drink, which was fine with me. I think he was drinking at all. He looked so good in his blue shirt, his skins glistening in the light from the house. It was a gorgeous night, well into the seventies. His eyes locked with mine so he didn't notice Mike Newton stumbling backwards towards him. They ran into each other, Mike caught himself on the table behind them and Jasper staggered forwards managing only to spill a little bit of our drinks.

Jasper turned and looked at Mike for just a moment before turning back to me. "What is your problem asshole?" Mike slurred his words as he shouted at Jasper. He gave me a soft smile as he sat down in front of me putting our drinks on the ground at our feet. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you" I heard the sound of plastic hitting metal before I was splattered with beer.

My hands moved quickly to shield my face, Jasper turned his head watching Mike's solo cup bounce off the bricks. Jasper got to his feet and glared at Mike. "I thought you were deaf not blind retard" Mike swayed a bit as he shouted. I got up from my seat moving to Jasper's side while Mike continued to sling slurred insults. I took Jasper's hand as he attempted to decipher what Mike was saying.

"What is your problem Lennie?" Mike slowed his speech to a mocking level. Lennie was the terrible nickname that Lauren had thought up. Jasper turned to look at me right before Mike pushed him into me. Jasper grabbed my elbow to prevent me from falling. He turned a little and shoved Mike away with his forearm. He pivoted back to me, looking me over.

"Are you okay?" He asked right as I watched Mike's fist connect to the side of his head.

"Jasper!" I reached for him as he fell hard with the direction of the punch. He fell despite my efforts, his head going right through the glass table top. The metal frame skidded on the bricks and flipped under Jasper's weight. It rolled him into the pool, the water turning pink with Jasper's blood from his head.

"Oh shit" the sight seemed to pull Mike out of his drunken stupor. I moved quickly to the edge of the pool watching as panic washed over me. Jasper wasn't moving let alone making an attempt to get his head about the water.

I kicked off my heels and jumped into the water a little away from where Jasper was floating a foot or two above the floor of the pool. Tyler, Jasper's roommate, and Mile jumped into the water after me. "Keep away from him" I pushed Mike, I was a little surprised with the ferocity of my own voice. Tyler took the lead and dove under carefully pulling Jasper to the surface. With my help we got him to the edge of the pool where Emmett was waiting.

Tyler climbed out of the pool and helped Emmett pull Jasper out of the water. Rosalie stood behind them struggling to remain composed as she dialed 911. "Everyone get out of here!" Emmett's voice boomed as he shouted to everyone watching. I couldn't even think about the kind of trouble we would be getting into with everyone still here.

Angela moved to Tyler's side as he leaned down to check if Jasper was breathing. We could all tell that he wasn't. They started CPR, Tyler being mindful of Jasper's head, making sure not to move him more than necessary. It took them a few cycles before Jasper coughed up some pool water. I felt hot tears burn my eyes and I clenched my teeth furious with myself for not keeping a straight face. Rosalie crouched down next to him taking his limp hand in hers while tears rolled down her cheeks. Eric offered his hand to me and helped me out of the pool while Edward started trying to get everyone out of the house. A few of his tennis teammates began boxing up the liquor bottles that were in the kitchen. It only took them about five minutes to hide almost all of the evidence of the party.

I heard the sirens of an ambulance; EMTs were soon being led back through the house out to where we were. Rosalie, Angela and Tyler moved away from Jasper giving the EMTs room to work. They took in the scene before slipping a back board under Jasper before lifting him to the stretcher. I followed with Emmett and Rosalie as they pushed him through the house and to the Ambulance in our driveway.

"Is he okay?" Rosalie asked softly.

"What's his name?" one of the EMT asked her without looking at her.

"Jasper, he's my brother" the EMT nodded.

"Okay, then you are coming with us" Rosalie nodded and waited to climb into the ambulance. Sobs racked my body as the doors to the ambulance shut before speeding off down our driveway.


	11. Chapter 11

I felt a rough set of fingers moving around my head, whatever they were doing stung like crazy. Suddenly a gentler, more delicate pair of rubbery fingers pried my eyelids open. I was unable to take in my surroundings as a small white light blinded me. It shined directly into my eye for a few moments before moving away. My eye started to recover from the visual assault to see the silhouette of a female's head before the light blinded me again. This frustrating pattern continued a few more times before moving to the other eye.

My hand was being held by someone. It couldn't have been Alice's, it was way too big. The warm hand felt soothing; all I wanted to do was sleep. The pain in my head began to subdue but the rubbery hands were poking and prodding around making sleep all but impossible. I winced in pain, the large rough hands causing the back of my head to hurt. My head felt like it was being lift up by something; my movements were restricted by whatever it was. The stinging from the back of my head was replaced by the violent familiar burn of lidocaine; my eyes shot open. I could make out three cloudy forms above my head. I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach as I attempted to focus on them.

There was suddenly a sharp pain in my forearm, I reached and grabbed a hold of the offending tube that had caused the pain but the gentle hands from before grabbed my wrist as I tried to remove the tube. I could see two of the figures were speaking to me, I instinctively struggled against the hold but found quickly that I didn't have the strength overcome the grasp. Two of the figures continued speaking to me while the other moved their hands. I couldn't make out her face clearly but it was Rosalie, there was no doubt about it. The hand holding my wrist belonged to a female, the same I'm sure that was blinding me before. She gently pushed my arms away from each other and placed my wrist at my side.

My arms and legs felt heavy, brick like. I also felt like there was an elephant on my chest, it was uncomfortably tight. The pain eased as I slowed my breathing. I started to feel light headed again as I suddenly felt like was slipping into a warm blanket. I wanted to smile, to enjoy the warmth as I let my eyes shut. The people around me seemed set on stopping me from sleeping though. I groaned as one of the rough hands from before kneaded its knuckles over my chest. I considered reaching up to stop it but I didn't have the strength or will power.

My throat was wrecked, it felt tight like my chest; each breath I took caused me pain. Rosalie's hand was shaking slightly as it wrapped tighter around my fingers, she wasn't the type to just hold my hand so something must be wrong. I took in a few deep breaths as I forced my eyes open again and the abuse my chest was taking stopped. My vision was more focused now but not by much, I took in Rosalie's face; she was crying. Anger bubbled in my chest, someone that beautiful should never look that sad.

She looked back at me a soft smile playing on her lips. I shared her gaze for a few moments before she looked at the female, who I could now tell was an EMT. She was speaking but her face appeared sideways from the angle I was at, I couldn't understand a word of what she was saying. "What?" I opened my mouth to speak, I'm sure the plastic oxygen mask muffled my words but she got the point.

I turned my eyes towards Rosalie, _Just relax and concentrate on taking deep breaths. _She signed translating for the EMT.

"Cold" I croaked out, my throat burning as I spoke. The EMT nodded and started to speak again. When Rosalie didn't translate I figured she wasn't speaking to me. The burly male EMT with the rough hands handed the female a bag of fluid, saline probably, and she attached it to my IV. I started to feel a little warmer after the female handed Rose a thick blanket. She wrapped it around my legs but my chest was exposed and my shirt had been ripped open. I started to lift my head to look at the damage that had been done to it but my head was still strapped down.

_Jasper lay still. _Rosalie scolded me before she took my hand again. I felt the vehicle come to a stop and the doors were ripped open, the night air felt incredibly cold and shivers began to rack my body. The stretcher I was on was pulled forward as new people surrounded me, I held tight to Rosalie's hand still confused as to what was wrong with me, I was cold and tired, well cold, tired and wet but that seemed like no justification for the concern on everyone's faces. The new people above me appeared to be shouting at each other as they pushed me inside of a building. The man who appeared to be in charge was in his mid fifties with gray hair and a gray beard, his expression was much calmer than the others around him. He was confident and that made me feel much better.

We were inside quickly, the air conditioning causing my shaking to get worse. I couldn't see Rosalie any longer but her hand remained around mine. I was unable to focus on anything now except for the repetitive ceiling above me. We continued for a while down a straight hallway for a while before turning. Once we turned Rosalie's hand dropped mine, I reached for it but I was being pushed away from her.

****

The next few hours drug on for what felt like an eternity. A lot had been done to me but mainly they warmed me up. Warming me up took care of some of the tightness I felt in my chest but my throat was still ravaged. I had been forced in to a hideous hospital gown and I had been freed from the constraints of the backboard but that had been replaced by an uncomfortable neck brace.

I gave the older doctor an appreciative smile as he came back in; he had been a great doctor so far. After realizing that I couldn't read his lips effectively because of his beard he had started communicating to me by righting cue cards in a notebook. "Feeling any warmer?" was scrawled in large black letters.

"Almost toasty" I answered him with a smile. He nodded and started writing again.

"You're breathing has improved - pain killer time" I smiled as he turned the notebook around. I had several pieces of glass removed from my hair and scalp in the ambulance but the majority of the pain I felt was in my neck. He pulled a small syringe out and injected it into my IV. He watched the monitors that had been hooked up and nodded approvingly before starting to write on his notebook again. "You'll stay down here for a few more hours before we can get you into your own room okay?" I nodded as I read.

"Is my sister still here?" I asked glad that the oxygen mask had been replaced by a small tube running under my nose.

He nodded and began to scribble again, "I'll send her and a few of your friends back"

"Thank you" He left after writing a few things in my chart. I leaned back against the bed pulling the blanket around me, it didn't take long for the pain killer to kick in and I dozed off.


	12. Chapter 12

This has been by far the longest night of my life. It wasn't even night anymore. It was about 5 in the morning and Jasper was still sleeping; his doctor said he was doing better but they would need to keep him for observation for a while. I couldn't have been happier when I found out Dr. Strickland was taking care of Jasper, with the exception of my dad we was the best doctor at this hospital. Rosalie was an absolute mess when we first arrived, she pacing around saying not again. I was a little surprised when she hugged Emmett and started crying into his sweater.

"Hey guys" Jasper's hoarse voice croaked out. My head shot up quickly a relieved smile crossing my face as he looked at us.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Rosalie asked and signed after dropping Emmett's hand and getting out of her chair. She approached his bed and sat down on the edge.

"Tired…sore…kind of loopy, they gave me something" he explained with a groggy smile. "What happened? I smell like the rec center" Emmett gave a soft chuckle at the description. I sat quietly as Rosalie explained to him what had happened. I frown crossed his beautiful face, "I ruined the party then?"

"No, that honor belongs to Newton" Emmett responded as he got up from his chair as well.

"You guys aren't going to get into trouble are you?" I sighed, of course after nearly drowning Jasper would be worried about my siblings and me getting trouble.

"Maybe a little" Emmett shrugged as he lied; our parents were going to kill us when they found out.

"What if we told them I tripped?"

"No, don't worry about my parents okay? They'll be gone until Sunday anyway, they might not even need to find out" I got up and approached his bed his eyes locking with mine. I had to fight off a smile as he reached for my hand. I loved how my hands felt in his.

I looked up as a nurse opened the door, she checked Jasper over for a moment before injecting something into his IV. It must have been another pain killer because a lazy smile formed on his cheeks almost instantly. On top of nearly drowning Jasper had received dozens of stitches on the back of his head and his neck was sprained pretty badly.

He fell asleep again quickly and I took my seat again and rested my head against the wall. I must have fallen asleep as well because the next thing I knew the door opened loudly causing me to jump, I looked around the room looking at the clock, it was 9 already. I sighed seeing it was Dr. Strickland; Rosalie got up and gently shook Jasper awake.

"We have a room ready for you upstairs now; we'll be taking you up shortly alright Jasper?" He had written in large block letters across a piece of notebook paper. Jasper read it and gave the doctor a thumbs up. Jasper looked incredibly tired and he looked paler than he had before. "Are you feeling alright?" Dr. Strickland wrote on a fresh piece of notebook paper.

"I'm a little cold" Jasper admitted even though he had two blankets on top of him. I watched a look of concern cross Dr. Strickland's face, he moved swiftly across the room and to Jasper's side. He put his hand to Jasper's forehead and frowned before reaching for the thermometer attached to the wall behind Jasper's head. Jasper looked annoyed as the doctor held it under his tongue until it beeped. It must have been higher than it should be because Dr. Strickland looked suddenly worried.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked turning towards the doctor.

"I'm not sure yet" he said softly to her.

"What's going on?" Jasper looked confused; he must not have been able to read his lips. I watched as the doctor scribbled on his notebook.

"Your temperature is a bit high; we're going to have to wait on the room upstairs"

"Okay" Jasper said softly resting his head against the pillow behind it. Dr. Strickland left after checking his vital signs thoroughly, he even drew some blood.

I got up and took Rosalie's spot sitting on the edge of his bed while she sat resting her head on Emmett's mammoth shoulder, both other them looked exhausted. "Hey you" he smiled sweetly at me and took my hand again, this time it was clammy. I forced a smile but reached out with my free hand and felt his forehead trying to play it off as I was brushing his hair out of his face. He was absolutely burning up. I clamped down on my lip trying to hide my frown.

"I like you in sweats" he smiled, his eyes looking like they were struggling to stay open. I looked down at my outfit; I looked like such a bum. Bella had gotten me to take a shower and change out of my ruined dress before coming to the hospital, I've never taken such a quick shower before in my life.

"Yeah right" I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"I do" he said earnestly causing me to blush even more. Our moment ended quickly as the door flew open again loudly. Jasper's eyes widened and I turned seeing my parents.

**A/N – Keep reviewing guys it motivates me to write more and update quicker. **


	13. Chapter 13

Oh shit. My eyes widened as I looked at the door where Mrs. Cullen stood with who I assumed was her husband, as they were holding hands. She looked between her children before looking at Rosalie and I; a small frown formed on her lips as she looked at me. I sighed softly; I didn't need her thinking I was more of a delinquent than she already did. I let Alice's hand go gently as she got up and stood facing her parents with her eyes glued to the floor.

All of the eyes in the room snapped towards Dr. Cullen, he must have said something but I missed it. He approached me and took my chart from the foot of the bed. He turned his back to me as he thumbed through it. Mrs. Cullen must have been speaking now because Emmett and Rosalie kept looking between her and the floor. I felt sudden frustration; it was suddenly like I wasn't even in the room. If they were being yelled at, I should be yelled at right alongside them.

I allowed the conversations to continue about a minute longer before I attempted to clear my throat which led to quite a disgusting cough. Dr. Cullen was the first to turn around, his eyes were narrowed. I thought at first he was angry I had so rudely interrupted but he was soon at my side looking concerned.

"Jasper, how are you feeling?" I watched as he spoke to me, out of the corner of my eye I could see Mrs. Cullen signing what he was saying out of courtesy.

"Um, okay I guess" I lied, sort of lied at least. I wasn't feeling terrible, I just felt like I had a chest cold. Dr. Cullen raised one eyebrow clearing seeing through my bullshit. "My chest is a little…" another cough, unintentional this time, interrupted me. He leaned me forward gently; the motion itself caused me to groan once my cough subsided. "A little tight" I finished and closed my eyes before I started to lean back against the bed but I was met with resistance.

I felt a warm hand gently shake my foot; I opened my eyes seeing Mrs. Cullen. _Stay forward, he wants to listen to your breathing. _My breathing huh? I was clearly doing it right since I was still, you know, alive.I attempted to nod finding it difficult with the neck brace so I simply threw up a thumbs up. I stared down at my blanketed legs while he poked and prodded for a minute before letting me lay back down, I looked up at him finding his frustrated expression a bit disconcerting.

I looked around the room realizing just then that only Mrs. Cullen and Rosalie were left. My heart felt like it hit the floor, Alice was gone. My face must have fallen along with my heart because Rosalie took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I watched as Dr. Cullen scribbled something in my chart before he gave me a congenial smile and walked out. Mrs. Cullen gave a slight wave bringing my attention to her instantly. _I need to go have a word with my children. If you need anything, _she emphasized anything by signing it twice,_ have Rosalie come find me_.

"Will do" I waited until she left the room before turning to Rosalie. "We're in deep right?" She laughed at my question and added to my frustration. _What is so funny? _

_You aren't going to be in any trouble okay? You need to stop worrying about it, worry about getting better._ If she had been speaking to me I'm sure there would have been a wagging finger accompanying her scolding. I sighed, defeated.

"Were they yelling at you at first?"

_No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen just wanted to know what had happened. Will you just rest now? _She scooted her chair right next to my bed and sat down. We sat in silence for a few moments while I stared at the ceiling. I felt Rosalie shift in her seat; her fingers were soon in my hair. Damn it, she was playing dirty. She knew how much that made me relax, our mom used to do it to get me to go to bed. I attempted to focus on the foam tiles but each blink I took seemed to last longer than the one before.


	14. Chapter 14

Emmett had to all but drag me out of Jasper's room when Mom had told us to wait in the hall for her. I was really surprised her and Dad hadn't started yelling at us yet. Whoever had called them had just told them that an ambulance had been dispatched to our house; I'm sure some kind of privacy laws prevented them from finding out more. They hadn't even gotten to their hotel before they were heading back to the airport. As much as I would have liked a little more time before my social life ended as I knew it, I was much happier that my dad was here. He was a great doctor and Jasper needed a great doctor right now.

I peeked back into the room through the window in the door. Poor Jasper, he was paler than the sheet covering him. I didn't like the puzzled expression on my dad's face. He wrote something down in Jasper's chart before sharing a look with my mom and walking towards the door.

"Come on munchkin" Emmett took my wrist gently and led me to one of the chairs along the wall. I was about to sit down the moment the door opened. My dad let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair; it was something he always did when he was stressed. His eyes settled on me and Emmett, he walked briskly to me.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me for a moment. I nodded feeling tears well in my eyes. He sighed pulled me into a hug; I melted into his arms, sobs overtaking my body while I buried my face into his chest.

"Is he going to be okay Dad?" I stammered out boarding on hysterics.

"Absolutely" I trusted him but I think he was saying it more for his own benefit than mine. He rubbed my back for a moment before we finally parted.

"Alice, do you know if Rosalie called her father yet?" my mom took her place beside my dad and he took her hand instantly; after nearly twenty years of marriage they were as affectionate as ever.

"She hasn't since we got here" Emmett answered for me.

"She needs to call him" Mom let out a sigh as a frown shaped her face. "We need to talk about what happened tonight" her voice took a sterner tone as a new look of disappointment took over her features. I just nodded. "In your father's office, come on" Mom and Dad took the lead as we headed upstairs. Once situated in the comfortable chairs in Dad's posh office the onslaught began.

"What were you thinking Emmett? Someone could have been killed. Jasper could have been killed!" My mother's voice had started soft but she was screaming now.

"It wasn't just Emmett" I couldn't allow him to take all of the blame for this. He shot me a glare as I opened my mouth, he was happy to fall on this sword alone.

"Do you understand how lucky we are that Tyler spent a summer lifeguarding? Is that a phone call you want to make to Jasper's dad? You think you'd ever be able to look at Rosalie again?" Her eyes bore into Emmett on that last one.

"We know!" Emmett's voice rose but he looked like he regretted it immediately. "Mom, we know. It was stupid" his voice softened substantially as he looked at her feet.

"Was there alcohol involved?" My dad sat on the edge of his desk as he looked at Emmett. Emmett opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and pursed his lips, trying to decide to tell our parents. "Emmett don't lie to me, was Jasper drinking? Be honest with me, I need to know so I can find out what's wrong with him"

"He had a drink, maybe a whole drink over about three hours" We were lectured for about another fifteen minutes before the obnoxious beeping of my father's pager interrupted. He looked down at the offending device and frowned. He got up and took his seat behind the desk as he picked up the phone.

His fingers moved effortlessly over the keys "What happened?" he asked the moment he was connected. The other voice was muffled, I couldn't tell who it was coming from or what was being said. "What's his temperature now?"

I felt like I was on autopilot, he was talking about Jasper. I stood up in one rapid motion; I didn't need to hear anymore. I must have been running because I was downstairs in no time. A nurse was exiting his room when I reached the door, my breath left me quickly as I took the sight in front of me in. They had Jasper flat on his back and a plastic oxygen mask was strapped to his face. The only sounds I heard was the beeping of one of the machines hooked up to him and Rosalie's nearly silent tears.


	15. Chapter 15

"What happened?" I asked as I looked between Rosalie and her brother. She looked up quickly startled by my presence.

"His temperature spiked or something. He isn't breathing as strongly as he's supposed to." She explained softly, tears running down her cheeks. She didn't bother wiping them away as she looked back at Jasper. I looked at him for a moment before feeling a hand on my shoulder; I turned seeing my mother and Emmett. Emmett walked past me and took the open seat next to Rosalie, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze as he took it into his hand.

"Have you started him on antibiotics?" I heard my father ask, he was standing with Dr. Strickland who looked frustrated.

"There shouldn't be a need for them; the chlorine from the pool should have eliminated the bacteria from the water that entered his lungs" Dr. Strickland explained as he looked over the chart in his hands. My dad nodded his brow furrowed in thought.

"No…the pool hasn't been treated in about two weeks, we were getting ready to close it up for the season" My mom interjected into their conversation.

"Really?" My dad asked, the pool being something he never really paid any attention to when he was home.

"Yes dear, the last time I had Emmett add any chlorine was Labor Day" She gently moved her hand from my shoulder and walked over to Dad.

"Get him a chest X-ray" Realization seemed to set in with both my father and Dr. Strickland.

"What's wrong with him?" I followed my mother and walked towards them.

"I'm not sure yet sweetheart but we will find out okay?" He looked down at me; his blue eyes captured my eyes. I felt my worries dissipate and I knew he would do everything he could to make sure Jasper was alright. "Why don't you and Emmett take Rosalie to the employee cafeteria and get her some breakfast while we get some tests done? Your mother or I will come get you once things settle down a little" He dug into his wallet and pulled out one of his many hospital ID badges, this one was particularly for the cafeteria, I had used it many times over the summer while having to volunteer as a candy striper.

"Okay" I nodded and took the card from him. I walked back to Jasper's room while my dad continued to speak with Dr. Strickland. It took a little bit of convincing but I was soon walking with Emmett and Rosalie to the cafeteria. We all picked at some moderately appetizing pancakes and bacon while we waited for some sort of news on what was going on with Jasper.

Well over two hours had passed since we were forced upstairs; Rosalie had fallen asleep at the table while she was using Emmett as a pillow. I was attempting to stay awake but my own exhaustion seemed to be taking hold. I finally gave in and relaxed at the table resting my head on my arms.

"Alice, sweetheart" I was jerked awake by my mother's gentle shaking. I looked around the cafeteria trying to gather my bearings.

"What's wrong?" I looked back up at her; Rosalie and Emmett were both asleep now.

"Jasper's up, he was wondering where everyone was" a smile grew on her face.

"He's awake? How is he doing?"

"Better, your father can give you a better prognosis downstairs" I nodded and stood up from my chair. I looked to Rosalie and Emmett trying to figure out the easiest way to wake them. "Go ahead downstairs, I'll wake them, I need to speak to Rosalie anyway about calling their father." My mother had the uncanny ability to read me like a book which sometimes had its advantages.

"Okay" I nodded; she kissed my forehead swiftly before I took off for the elevator. I was soon back downstairs in the Emergency Room. I walked to Jasper's room quickly, an enormous smile crossed my face as I saw him sitting up in bed and his oxygen mask had been removed and replaced with a small tube under his nose.

"Hey you" his hoarse voice rang out as he smiled at me.

"Hey you too" I felt a slight blush on my cheeks but ignored it as I walked to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better"

"Did anyone tell you what was going on?"

"Yeah, turns out its pneumonia from some sort of bacteria in the pool water but your dad says the antibiotics they're loading me up on should take care of everything" he looked so casual as he explained it. Pneumonia? I couldn't help but gasp. Jasper grabbed my hand quickly and brought it up to his cheek "See, my temperature is almost back to normal already" I nodded as I felt his slightly warm cheek.

"Are you sure you're okay?" It wasn't that I didn't trust my father's doctoring but this seemed too good to be true.

"I'm sure" he smiled at me. "Sit, take a load off" he motioned towards the chair behind me. "Or you could sit right here" his voice was a little timid this time as he patted the edge of the large hospital bed. His ears reddened adorably as he blushed.

"Right here sounds perfect" he scooted over having plenty of room in the bed, I slipped beside him effortlessly.

"So your mom is a riot" his grin surprised me.

"They must have you on a lot of pain killers" I chuckled softly.

"Well that too but really she's funny. She was telling me about this one time involving you, Emmett and some sort of version of capture the flag involving peanut butter that banned you from going to day camp" my jaw dropped instantly.

"She told you about that?"

"Oh, don't worry it's cute, it's good to know I'm not the only delinquent" he laughed softly and kissed my cheek.

"She sent us upstairs to have breakfast for nearly three and a half hours while she sat down here and told you embarrassing stories about me?" I shook my head to myself.

"It's not embarrassing, it's cute and the stories weren't just about you" A large grin formed on Jasper's perfect cheeks as he thought about whatever terrifying things my mother had told him.

"What else did she tell you?" I narrowed my eyes trying to look serious but I was struggling to hide my smile.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he silenced my questions as he kissed me gently.


	16. Chapter 16

I let out a frustrated groan as I felt my Vespa vibrate and shake for a moment before stopping. The stupid thing wouldn't start. I had swiped a few of Rosalie's tools from her room while she was at soccer practice, for some reason the girls team always took longer to do anything than our team. I picked up some obscenely heavy wrench and smacked near where I was sure the engine was as I cranked the ignition again.

"Damnit!" I'm sure I shouted as I glared at the Vespa. She and I had a love-hate relationship, today I hated her and I'm pretty sure she returned my sentiments. I swung the wrench again trying to do it right as I started the engine. I started to swing the wrench again but it caught on something and was soon removed from my hands.

_What in God's name do you think you're doing? _I turned and stared at my sister as she signed angrily.

_It won't start _I explained and shrugged my shoulders.

_And hitting it is going to make it better? _ She narrowed her eyes at me, clearly furious. I wasn't sure if she was angry about the abuse my Vespa was taking or about the fact that I had swiped her tools without asking.

_It works with you and old Emmett doesn't it? _I teased using my exaggerated monkey name sign for Emmett. I didn't really have an issue with Emmett with the exception of him dating my sister; I just really liked giving Rose a hard time.

_Shut up _She playfully smacked me. I felt a small set of hands move around my hips; I would know Alice's hands anywhere. I turned around to face her.

"I know that one! Why did she tell you to shut up?" Alice cocked her head to the side and smiled up at me. She was slowly learning sign language and got really excited whenever she could tell what was being said.

"She's just cranky" I smiled and looked down at my petite beauty. My grin grew as she slipped her arms around my neck and pulled me lower before planting her lips to mine. My lips moved in tandem with hers, I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Nearly two weeks had passed since I was released from the hospital and it was the first night of freedom Alice, Emmett and Edward were getting. Mrs. Cullen had managed to make it so none of us had gotten in trouble with the school; I'm not sure what she told them but whatever it was worked out well for me.

I felt Alice's weight shift as she leaned forward against me, melting into my chest while she kissed me back with a fierce intensity. I suddenly felt my watch vibrate, I didn't need to see what the watch said, I knew instantly it was Rosalie. Without breaking my kiss I freed my hands. _Unless you fixed it, don't interrupt. _I signed to her without looking. My watch buzzed three more times in a rapid urgent fashion and I finally turned to look at my sister.

_I would tell you to get a room but I'm afraid you might actually listen. _She gave me a saccharine smile while she signed. _I need to order a part for this so it looks like you are going to have to ride with the rest of us to the movies. _I sighed as Rosalie closed up the engine cover on my baby. Alice moved to my side, disappointed as I was that our fun little session had come to an end. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and held her close to me. Rosalie rolled her eyes at our affection and reached forward wiping her greasy hands on my shirt like it was one of her oil rags. My jaw dropped as she dirtied my shirt.

"Oh hush, you needed to change clothes anyway, I can't afford to get these jeans dirty" She signed and spoke for Alice's benefit. She motioned gracefully at some ridiculous designer jeans that she had on.

"She's right, come on" Alice smiled again as she pulled me from my spot and walked with me to my dorm room. We were greeted at the door by Tyler; I owed him much more than the thank yous that I had given him. If he hadn't spent a summer as a lifeguard I probably would have drowned in Alice's pool. I sat on the edge of my bed as Alice ransacked my closet as if it were her own. She finally threw a polo shirt and a clean pair of jeans at me.

After changing and sort of running a comb through my hair and by sort of I of course mean ran my fingers through it. I walked with Alice back outside to the parking lot. I grinned as I saw Bella and Edward, Edward had Bella pushed against Emmett's Jeep and she didn't seem to mind at all. We continued along the length of the car, once Emmett's eyes caught me his hands fell instantly to his side, a goofy half grin crossing his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him, hopefully looking as intimidating as I thought I did, I raised my hand and pointed at him while Rose chatted away into her cell phone. I raised a finger, pointing to myself before pointing to both eyes and finally pointed at him. I knew he didn't understand sign language but with my crude gestures, I'm sure he got the message. Emmett swallowed an imaginary lump in his throat and smiled as Rosalie turned around and pocketed her phone. "Ready to go?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Idiot, this is why I told you to buy the tickets in advance!" Alice looked really adorable when she was angry. Apparently it had been Emmett's responsibility to buy the tickets ahead of time and now he had to deal with Alice and the fact that the movie we had wanted to see was sold out.

"What about bowling? You guys have a bowling alley right?" I suggested and moved behind Alice, wrapping my arms around her waist in an attempt to calm her down. Alice was putting too much pressure on the idea of a perfect evening for her first free night in two weeks. I didn't understand her urgency, for me to consider it a perfect evening I just needed to be with her.

"Bowling could work" a thankful smile crossed Emmett's face. Alice answered him but do to my location behind her I missed what she was saying. She must have agreed because we were soon on our way back to Emmett's car. I actually really like bowling, Rose and I went bowling a lot right after my mom died, it was part of her "get Jasper out of the house" project. There are only three bowling alleys in all of DC, one was on a college campus, one was in the White House and the third was part of a night club and bar. Rose and I both got our first fake ID's so we could bowl at Lucky Strike after 9pm.

It was a short drive from the movie theater to the bowling alley. Alice's bad mood faded once we learned it was cosmic bowling night, I think she figured bowling in the dark would be just as fun as watching a movie in the dark. After some discussion we decided we only needed one lane and would have a little competition bowling in pairs. Alice and I were to be a team, knowing how athletic Bella is I think Rosalie and Emmett might be our only competition.

Alice turned to face me as I came up beside her; she slipped her hands around my hips and looked up at me. "What size shoe do you wear?"

I smiled at her question, "eleven and a half." She blushed at my smile and nodded.

"I'll be right back" she leaned on to the tip of her toes and kissed me gently before walking off with Rose and Bella to get our rental shoes. It didn't take long for us to start bowling.

Due to the fact that Alice entered our names into the computer, our team was going first. I watched as Alice grabbed a bright orange bowling ball that probably weighed about nine pounds and walked up to the lane. She took a somewhat of a running step and practically tossed the ball. I had to stifle a laugh as the ball bounced about a third of the way down the lane and still managed to knock down four pins. She turned around to face us and gave an excited hop.

"Good job" I felt myself laughing as I smiled at her.

"Well thank you" she gave a mock bow and laughed. She waited patiently for her ball before approaching the lane and throwing it again. With her absolutely ridiculous form she still managed to pick up the spare. She jumped up in down as she watch the pins fall.

"Look at that!" I got to my feet as she turned around and hurried over to me. I grinned as she looped her arms around my neck.

"You better be good Hale" I gave a chuckle as she kissed me. We waited for the pins to reset before I grabbed a decent 15lb ball and got ready to bowl. Having done this quite a few times I easily knocked down nine pins and picked up the spare. After I watched the final pin fall I was greeted by Alice practically pounced on me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Not too shabby eh?" I began to feel a little nervous as Alice looked up at me smiling. We were incredibly close to each other, our legs and hips touching. Those nerves faded as I lost myself in Alice's eyes. I'm not totally sure how long actually stood there, Alice pulled away from me and not more than thirty seconds passed before my watch started to vibrate.

Emmett looked annoyed and slightly flustered while both Edward and Bella appeared to be laughing. _You're slowing the game down lover boy._ Rosalie had an enormous smile on her face as she signed to me.

_Sorry_ I flashed Rose a quick smile and wrapped my arm around Alice's shoulder. Instead of sitting down in our seats across from Edward and Bella, Alice led me back towards the snack bar.

"Are you hungry?"I stared at Alice's luscious red lips while she talked to me. I was suddenly hungry but I doubt it was the hunger she had in mind.

"Sure, what would you like to have?" Neither of us were particularly hungry, so we ordered a hotdog and a large soda to share. I leaned against the Formica counter and looked at Alice as we waited.

Alice swatted my shoulder to ensure that she had my attention, "Teach me a new phrase to sign." There was no inquisitive inflection to her demeanor; it had been a demand and it made me smile.

"Feeling a little pushy tonight huh?" I teased playfully and quickly found Alice's hands at my hips. She turned me to face her and looked at me waiting for me to show her something. I didn't even think about my options, I brought my hand up and pointed at her before crossing my fingers and rotating my palm so it faced up. I fought off smiling like an idiot and finished with the sign for beautiful.

"So what's it mean?" She asked as she mimicked my motions with one hand. Her other hand looped around my belt buckle and pulled me closer to her. I'm not quite sure where my emotions were driven from but when Alice got into an affectionate mood like she was in now, I quickly found myself in the same mood, it was like I was feeding off of her. I leaned a little closer and planted a kiss on her temple before bringing my lips to her ear.

"You are beautiful" I could feel my warm breath as I whispered in her ear. My smile only grew as I felt both of Alice's hands took a hold of a handful of my shirt.


End file.
